After You
by Tacpebs
Summary: Spoiler Alert! Taken from Season 10 episode 21. This is my take on what's going to happen next on NCIS.


****Spoiler Alert!** **

**This is my take on what will happen on the next episode of NCIS from Season 10 Episode 21.**  
**I do not own any of the characters. I am merely playing with them for a little while. Mild use of language.**

* * *

As soon as the lights came on from the other vehicle, Tony called out Ziva's name knowing he could do nothing else, but collide with the other vehicle. As soon as the two impacted, Tony's head smacked into the stirring wheel, laying against the horn and Ziva's head was knocked to lean closer towards Tony. The person driving the other car merely wiped the blood that fell down his forehead and into his eyes so that he could see better to finish the job he had been assigned to do. Blood fell from the varies other cuts in his face, but he forced the driver side door open and made his way out of the car. Tony awoke slightly enough as he heard the sound of footsteps heading towards him and Ziva. He slowly moved his right arm in hopes of finding his sig. Instead, he found his partner's unmoving hand. The person was beside the car, by now, and reached in to check to see if Ziva was still alive. Upon finding a slow pulse, he moved in to search for the diamonds that had, of course, fallen to the floor. As he reached in, Tony forced himself to sit up. His chest was on fire and his head hurt greatly, but he grabbed his sig and pointed it at the person that had hit them. Surprised, the guy brought up his gun, however Tony quickly ended his life with two bullets in the heart and one in the head. Once the guy dropped dead, Tony took a moment to get his heart to stop racing and for his breath to come easier. He knew he'd broken at least two ribs and one had probably nicked his lung, as he was finding it hard to breathe, but he had to do what he had to do. Slowly turning his head to the right, he took in Ziva's appearance and was glad her chest was still rising up and down. His vision started to go fuzzy, but he had one more thing to do before he could pass out. (Not that DiNozzo's passed out.) He blinked slowly twice before forcing his mind to remember that he had something else he needed to do. He raised his right arm in search of his phone and was happy when it was still attached at his side. He groaned in pain and he had to stretch himself out a bit in order to get it out of his phone case. He brought the phone out and blinked a few times in order to see the screen clearly. He unlocked his phone and pulled up the numbers, allowing him to hold down the number two.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

Was the answer he got after moving the phone to his right ear. He almost wanted to cry, but he wouldn't allow himself.

"B-Boss..."

He managed weakly and had to fight the blurred vision again as his head began to pound.

"DiNozzo? How far out are you two?"

"A-Accident..."

"WHAT?!"

Tony really wanted to cry now, he dropped the phone from his ear, yet managed to hold on to it. He was going to be sick, but he had to focus. The shouting and worrying sounding from the phone is what brought him back to his task.

"DiNozzo?!"

"H-Hurts... Ziva..."

The rest of what he was going to say blanked and he blacked out.

"DiNozzo! Sh*t! Tim get a trace on my phone now! DiNozzo and David have been in an accident."

"On it Boss!"

Tim typed furiously across his keyboard as he tried to lock in the location on his friends. They actually hadn't been that far out and he quickly told this to Gibbs. The two of them headed out of the building and off in search of their comrades.

"Call an ambulance McGee."

Gibbs didn't take as long as the GPS suggested they would take in order to get to the the spot Tony and Ziva were. He quickly took note that the other car that had been involved in the accident was the same one that had been following them the day he and McGee went to check out Amir Mantel's place. Gibbs quickly got out of the car and ran over to the driver's side. He pulled the door open and reached in to check Tony's pulse. McGee took a look at the dead body and then moved to do the same with Ziva.

"Tony's pulse is slow and unsteady."

"Ziva's is slow and almost non-existent. There's a dead body here Boss."

"Where the hell is that Ambulance?"

Gibbs crouched down trying to see if he could get Tony to wake up, but Tony was out. He frowned and moved away from Tony's side of the car and over to Ziva's in order to see the dead body.

"You better get Ducky out here."

"On it Boss."

"What the hell have we gotten ourselves into with this new Mossad director?"

Gibbs turned his attention to Ziva and then looked over at Tony. Once the ambulance finally arrived, Tony and Ziva were quickly handled with care and taken to the nearest hospital. The doctors had to watch Tony's lungs closely. Both Tony and Ziva were in a medically induced coma as the swelling in Tony's brain needed to go down and the laundry list of injuries to Ziva needed to be taken care of before the doctors felt even the least bit satisfied that their charges were near the clear.

"I want whoever signed that dead guy up for this." Gibbs said without even looking at Director Vance.

His eyes were on the bed that held Tony and he had no intentions of leaving that spot.

"We'll get them. You can believe that."

Vance took one last look at Tony before heading off for the room Ziva was being held in.

"May God have mercy on your soul when Gibbs finds you."

* * *

**There you have it.**


End file.
